leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YourPrivateNightmare/Let's make things pretty!
Hey, it's me...okay you don't really give a damn, so let's get ot it: Visual Updates. We want more of them, of course. We had a lot of them over the years. What kinda sticks out to me, is, that all those updates (or reworks, in certain cases) are aiming at making the characters look more...serious. As an example, take our favourite rodent (that is, if you've checked out his new VU already on PBE, or various lol-related sites) Old Twitch: '''Definitely a rat, but...well....not really what an actual rat would look like, even if it mutated. Currently he looks more like something Disney would come up with. He's not really intimidating or in any way threatening (that is, until he spikes you with bolts) '''New Twitch: HOLY MOTHER OF FAKER! HAve you seen the splash art? Imagine this...thing...crossing your way. I'd be scared shitless. He still has his joker-like character, but is a lot more...serious. And this is happening on all the VUs. Just think of it: and her much more violent looking Tibbers (before, he looked kinda derpy), without his triangle feet and the derpy aa animation and so on. toom by being less...bikini girl on a boar and more fierce warrior leader. This bringing me to the point: Which Champions would you give a VU? What would you change? What would you keep? Please note that and are already scheduled for a kit rework, which will likely result in a VU as well, so you don#t have to count them in. And as you probably expected, I'm gonna start myself: : Let's face it, he currently looks like something made out of lego. He's not a monstrous being form the void, he's the villain of Toy Story 4 at best. While I'd keep his anatomy in general, I'd use less flashy colours as well as a more dinosaur-like walk, not the current duckstumbling he's doing. Also I'd add some spikes...cause spikes are cool. : Now i don't know what the general opinion on Caitlyn is, but for the fact that she's supposed to be a professional sniper, she looks ridiculous (looks like some sexual fantasy of a female steampunk mad hatter gone wrong). I'd completely change her current outfit into something less revealing (not necessarily unsexy, but at least not miniskirt + push up...wahtever the fuck that's supposed to be, she's an officer, not a stripper goddamnit), keeping the hat tho, even though it'd be less....blown up...and more...cool....you get what i mean. Also she needs a smoother aa animation...something more elegant. : NOw this one's pretty easy. The new splash looks badass, the ingame model doesn't. So we have to change it to look the part. As with Cho, SPIKES! : kinda reverse Malphite.. The splash is crap, because it doesn't capture her personality, also she has absurdly large breasts while we can see her rips. I know, fallen angel and shit, but...seriously Riot? So give us a more menacing looking MOrgana and not an almost topless hooker (without feet). Actually i still have more suggestions, but if I mention them all nobody else can make any, so....post your own. I appreciate it. Category:Blog posts